Escodrion Star System
The Escodrion Star System consists of one star, Escodrion, nine planets, their moons and other non-stellar objects. It formed around 5 billion years ago from the collapse of a giant molecular cloud. The vast majority of the system's mass is in Escodrion, with most of the remaining mass contained in the three gas giants.The five smaller inner planets, Haion, Merela, Valeyne, Crozen and Feducia, also called the terrestrial planets, are primarily composed of rock and metal. The three outer planets, called the gas giants, are substantially more massive than the terrestrials. The innermost of the gas giant, Albeine, is composed mainly of hydrogen and helium. The two outer gas giants, Ecellus and Lustusa, are composed largely of substances with relatively high melting points (compared with hydrogen and helium), called ices, such as water, ammonia and methane, and are often referred to separately as "ice giants". The last planet, Iembill lies beyond the Extra-Ecellian field and would have been classified as a dwarf planet if not for its sheer size. All planets, except Iembill, have almost circular orbits that lie within a nearly flat disc called the ecliptic plane. The Escodrion System also contains a number of regions populated by smaller objects. The system contains two asteroid belts in the inner system, Keyari, which lies between Valeyne and Crozen and Sener, which marks the boundary between the inner and outer systems. Both asteroid belts similar to the terrestrial planets as they mostly contains objects composed of rock and metal. Beyond Lustusa's orbit lies the Extra-Ecellian field; linked populations of trans-Lustusian objects composed mostly of ices. Within these populations, several dozen to more than ten thousand objects may be large enough to have been rounded by their own gravity. Such objects are referred to as dwarf planets. Identified dwarf planets include the trans-Lustusian objects Rochon, Milithni, Pi, Lortsa, Onis, Earno, and Hotora as well as the planet Iembill. In addition to these two regions, various other small-body populations including comets, centaurs and interplanetary dust freely travel between regions. Eight of the planets, all of the major dwarf planets, and many of the smaller bodies are orbited by natural satellites, also known as "moons". Each of the outer planets is encircled by planetary rings of dust and other small objects. Exploration The first inhabitant of Escodrion who successfully traveled into space was the Kneian Astronaut Älkaýn Ézuderígz, who's space rocket was launched from the Auraiani desert near the Kneian-Trüdian border in 1959. In 1967, in a joint Kneian-Enterdese venture, the dual nationality (Enterdese and Kneian) Thiril Aisnehan became the first man to set foot on Valeyne's moon Essa. The first person to set foot on another planet was Ikîrin Miltaivi who in 1999 with a multinational team explored Escodrion's second terrestrial planet, Crozen. In 2019 the first moon base was established which was followed by the first colony on Crozen in 2026. Star Escodrion is the system's star, and by far its chief component. Its large mass produces temperatures and densities in its core high enough to sustain nuclear fusion, which releases enormous amounts of energy, mostly radiated into space as electromagnetic radiation. The Sun is classified as a type G3V yellow dwarf, but this name is misleading as, compared to the majority of stars in our galaxy, Escodrion is rather large and bright. Stars are classified by the Hertzsprung–Russell diagram, a graph that plots the brightness of stars with their surface temperatures. Generally, hotter stars are brighter. Stars following this pattern are said to be on the main sequence, and Escodrion lies within the middle of it. Evidence suggests that Escodrion's position on the main sequence puts it in the "prime of life" for a star, in that it has not yet exhausted its store of hydrogen for nuclear fusion. Escordrion is growing brighter; early in its history it was less bright than it is today. Escodrion is a population I star; it was born in the later stages of the universe's evolution, and thus contains more elements heavier than hydrogen and helium ("metals" in astronomical parlance) than older population II stars. Elements heavier than hydrogen and helium were formed in the cores of ancient and exploding stars, so the first generation of stars had to die before the universe could be enriched with these atoms. The oldest stars contain few metals, while stars born later have more. This high metallicity was crucial to Escodrion's developing a planetary system, because planets form from accretion of "metals". Inner System The inner system is the traditional name for the region comprising the terrestrial planets and asteroids. Composed mainly of silicates and metals, the objects of the inner Solar System are relatively close to the star; the radius of this entire region is shorter than the distance between most of the outer planets. , Merela, Valeyne, Crozen and Feducia (sizes to scale, interplanetary distances not).]] Inner planets The five inner or terrestrial planets have dense, rocky compositions, few or no moons, and no ring systems. They are composed largely of refractory minerals, such as the silicates, which form their crusts and mantles, and metals such as iron and nickel, which form their cores. Four of the five inner planets (Merela, Valeyne, Crozen and Feducia) have atmospheres substantial enough to generate weather; all have impact craters and tectonic surface features such as rift valleys and volcanoes. Haion Haion is the closest planet to the star and is the smallest of the planets in the star system (about 26% the mass of Valeyne). Haion has no natural satellites, and its only known geological features are impact craters. It is a baked rocky planet with an almost negligible atmosphere consisting mainly of atoms blasted off its surface by the stellar wind. Merela Merela is the first of the planets inhabiting Escodrion's habitable zone and the second smallest planet (about 71% the mass of Valeyne). Merela has no natural satellites. It has a thick silicate mantle around an iron core. Merela has a rich gaseous atmosphere and is a swamp planet inhabited by primitive life. Valeyne Valeyne is the second of the habitable planets and the largest of the inner planets located between Merela and the first asteroid belt. Its atmosphere contains a relatively large amount of oxygen and is the only planet to have developed sentient life in the Escodrion System. Valeyne has one moon, Essa, orbiting the planet. Crozen Crozen is the last of the habitable planets located on the other side of the first asteroid belt, Keyari. Crozen is the third largest of the inner planets (about 79% the mass of Valeyne). It is similar to Valeyne in being earth-like but it is a colder world where no sentient life evolved. The planet has two moons, Iria and Epolisus. Feducia Feducia, the second largest of the terrestrial planets (about 92% the mass of Valeyne), is a lava planet with a heavy sulphuric atmosphere. The greenhouse effect keeps the planet hot enough to have free-flowing rivers of lava. It has two moons, Saraar and Xtereq which are most probably captured asteroids. Asteroid belts Asteroids are small bodies composed mainly of refractory rocky and metallic minerals, with some ice. The asteroid belts: Keyari, occupying the orbit between Valeyne and Crozen, and Sener, occuping the orbit between Feducia and Albeine. They are part of the remnants from the Escodrion System's formation that failed to coalesce. Asteroids range in size from hundreds of kilometres across to microscopic. All asteroids except the largest are classified as small Escodrion System bodies. The asteroid belts contain tens of thousands, possibly millions, of objects over one kilometre in diameter. Despite this, the total mass of the asteroid belt is unlikely to be more than a thousandth of that of the Valeyne. The asteroid belts are very sparsely populated; spacecraft routinely pass through without incident. Asteroid groups Asteroids in the asteroid belts are divided into asteroid groups and families based on their orbital characteristics. Asteroid moons are asteroids that orbit larger asteroids. They are not as clearly distinguished as planetary moons, sometimes being almost as large as their partners. Outer System The outer region of the Escodrion System is home to the gas giants and their large moons. Many short-period comets, also orbit in this region. Due to their greater distance from the star, the solid objects in the outer Escodrion System contain a higher proportion of volatiles such as water, ammonia and methane, than the rocky denizens of the inner Escodrion System, as the colder temperatures allow these compounds to remain solid. Outer Planets , Ecellus and Lustusa (sizes to scale, interplanetary distances not).]] Albeine Albeine is the second largest planet in the Escodrion System (about 312 times the size of Valeyne). It is composed largely of hydrogen and helium. Albeine's strong internal heat creates a number of semi-permanent features in its atmosphere, such as cloud bands and spots. Albeine has 48 satellites. The three largest, Asnara, Paire, and Satiya, show similarities to the terrestrial planets, such as volcanism and internal heating. Ecellus Ecellus, the largest of the three gas giants and the largest planet in the Escodrion System (about 265 times the size of Valeyne), is composed mostly of hydrogen and helium but contains more "ices" such as water, ammonia and methane than Albeine. The axis of this planet is tilted almost ninety degrees from the plane of orbit making the storms and cloud bands seem to travel up and down on the planet. Ecellus has 71 satellites, the five largest being Kaseus, Tirie, Zathe, Neromo and Ulie. Lustusa Lustusa is the smallest of the three gas giants (about 218 times the size of Valeyne) and is located between Ecellus and the Extra-Ecellian field. The planet has an extremely active magnetic field and consequently huge auroras can be seen on its surface. It has a much colder core than the other gas giants, and radiates very little heat into space. Lustusa, like Ecellus is composed mostly of hydrogen and helium but also contains "ices". Lustusa has 31 satellites. The four largest are Khar, Opul, Mirie and Talasonis. Comets Comets are small bodies, typically only a few kilometres across, composed largely of volatile ices. They have highly eccentric orbits, generally a perihelion within the orbits of the inner planets and an aphelion far beyond the outer. When a comet enters the inner Escodrion System, its proximity to the star causes its icy surface to sublimate and ionise, creating a coma: a long tail of gas and dust often visible to the naked eye. Short-period comets have orbits lasting less than two hundred years. Long-period comets have orbits lasting thousands of years. Short-period comets are believed to originate in the Extra-Ecellian field, while long-period comets, such as, are believed to originate in the Pareon cloud. Many comet groups formed from the breakup of a single parent. Some comets with hyperbolic orbits may originate outside the Escodrion System, but determining their precise orbits is difficult. Old comets that have had most of their volatiles driven out by stellar warming are often categorised as asteroids. Extra-Ecellian field The area beyond Lustusa, or the "Extra-Ecellian field" consists overwhelmingly of small worlds composed mainly of rock and ice. It was named before Lustusa was discovered hence it was named the Extra-Ecellian field and no the Extra-Lustusan field. Planets and Dwarf planets ]] Iembill Iembill is the last of the planets and the fourth largest (about 5 times the size of Valeyne). It is a world covered in rock and glaciers and is classified as a planet because of its sheer size despite being part of the Extra-Ecellian field and having a rather eccentric orbit. Dwarf planets ]] There are many dwarf planets in the Extra-Ecellian System. They are mainly composed of rock and ice. The major dwarf planets are: *Rochon *Milithni *Pi *Lortsa *Onis *Earno *Hotora Farthest regions The point at which the Escodrion System ends and interstellar space begins is not precisely defined, since its outer boundaries are shaped by two separate forces: the stellar wind and the star's gravity. The outer limit of the stellar wind's influence is roughly five times Iembill's distance from the Sun; this escopause is considered the beginning of the interstellar medium. However, the Escodrion's Hill sphere, the effective range of its gravitational dominance, is believed to extend up to a thousand times farther. Pareon cloud The Pareon cloud is a spherical cloud of up to a trillion icy objects that is believed to be the source for all long-period comets and surrounds the Escodrion System. It is believed to be composed of comets that were ejected from the inner Escodrion System by gravitational interactions with the outer planets. Pareon cloud objects move very slowly, and can be perturbed by infrequent events such as collisions, the gravitational effects of a passing star, or the galactic tide, the tidal force exerted by the Milky Way. Category:Escodrion Star System Category:Astronomy Category:Planetary Science